A Slave to it All
by quicksilver1142
Summary: A slave's life is never easy, especially when you fall in love with the one of the Lord's children.
1. It Wasn't Always Like This

**A/N: How are you? Yes, I'm alive and healthy here's a tester chapter to see how you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own character's created by Rumiko Takahashi. I Do own all characters I made up however and If you steal them you better sleep with one eye open. (JK… or am I!!)**

"FATHER, NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!" yelled a small voice. "Please, you can't be dead, if you are they'll make me a slave, or at least I won't have anyone to point the way I don't even know where Big Brother is."

_"Over there,"_ yelled a low, harsh voice. The small frame stiffened in dread he knew that voice. It was the Higurashi general, _Shinnyuusha_ (Japanese word for raider). He was a feared youkai throughout all the nations. Mostly throughout the Takahashi and Enman (Japanese word for peace) lands.

The boy heard footsteps rapidly closing in on him soon he'd be captured. He'd only be captured because of Daifu Higurashi's mercy. (Daifu means father in Japanese) He saved Shinnyuusha when they was a boy so he swore that he would serve him till the day he died, and since he was a youkai he will serve him for a very long time.

He quickly ducked into a secret passage only royalty knew about. He'd be able to hear them like when visiting dignitaries he would hide out there with his big brother and eavesdrop on his father while he conducted the meetings. One time he tricked them into thinking there was a war council going on with the dignitary from the Enman lands. He and his older brother were so confused they didn't sense their father's approach from behind. He had grabbed them from the back of their collars and scolded them for eavesdropping on his conversations.

"Well, well, well. I wonder who finally put an end to the 'great' Inu-no-taisho," Shinnyuusha joked. The boy was so enraged; tears of fury ran down his chiseled face. Shinnyuusha continued joking, so the time that he was finished the boy's kimono was slightly damp. "So where's his sons?" snapped Shinnyuusha. "W-w-wee-e don't know s-s-sir we s-s-saw Sess-Sess-houmaru fighting earlier but he escaped," stuttered one of the faceless soldiers in Higurashi's army. "We can't find the younger one, this whole place stinks like _Inu_, all well just to be expected from the mangy mutt," Shinnyuusha sighed.

That was the last straw the small boy jumped out from where he was hiding and tried to hurt Shinnyuusha by beating him with his small fists, but the older just laughed at the boy's fruitless attempts to hurt him. The older soldiers circled him and one picked him up by the scruff of his neck. "Well, look who we have here the youngest son of the Inu-no-taisho, Inuyasha is it?" Shinnyuusha mused. The boy responded by spitting in his face. Shinnyuusha wiped the spittle form his face and laughed, "You must be him, you're that weak human's child, which makes you a hanyou."

Inuyasha responded by spitting in the generals face again. He wiped the spittle off his face once more and lifted him out of the soldier's hand by the neck and said, "I _could_ kill you, you know? I could tell Lord Higurashi that you died when part of the castle caved in. He wouldn't check so the only people who would be us. What do you think little hanyou?"

Inuyasha scowled at the general, but kept his mouth shut all the same. The general laughed and dropped him where he fell on his butt.

"You know I don't like it when people pick on my little brother," came a voice from the doorway. All the heads turned towards the doorway. There was a figure silhouetted by the bright light from the full moon. The figure raised his arm and a glowing green whip suddenly shot out and killed the soldier who was manhandling his little brother.

Suddenly the figure rushed the platoon of soldiers drawing a sword that glowed a menacing, dragon blue. The figure had slain 9 out of the 10 soldiers so that all remained was the general. "GO!" snapped the figure who was trying to fend off the general's powerful slashes of the sword.

"No!!" cried Inuyasha, "I don't wanna go. I wanna stay with you, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru offered the naïve boy a small smile. "I don't want to leave you either, Little Brother, but… I would rather have you escape," said Sesshoumaru, strain of battling the general evident in his voice. "Ok," sniffed Inuyasha.

He ran and ran until he was out of the castle and was watching the trees pass. The full moon was on its downward decent as he tripped on a root that he didn't see in the shadow of a huge cherry tree. "Well, look here an Inu in its proper place in the _mud,_" leered a dreadfully familiar voice.

Shinnyuusha. "What did you do to my brother," snapped Inuyasha. "Oh, I took care of him all right, he's actually a pretty good swordsman," drawled Shinnyuusha. "_Uncle_ _how could you?_" sniffed Inuyasha. Shinnyuusha flinched at the reference to their relationship. "I'm no longer your uncle," said Shinnyuusha. He leapt down and put his arm around Inuyasha's throat so fast Inuyasha didn't have time to react. Shinnyuusha flexed his arm and Inuyasha gasped for breath his arms uselessly trying to pull the older man's arm from around his neck. Inuyasha fainted but not before he looked up at Shinnyuusha with such innocence and such shock and lips that formed the word "Why?" that the great general of the Higurashi lands shuddered. "I'm… sorry"

--

Inuyasha woke to find himself imprisoned in a cage being quartered by four guards armed to the teeth just in case he lashed out. The only problem was he had other thoughts on his mind. Where was Sesshoumaru? Where was Uncle Shinnyuusha? Where was he?

He started screaming. "Sesshoumaru, Sesshou-maru, !!!!!" His small mind was swimming in a sea of confusion and loneliness. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!!!!" came a reply. He looked up and saw Sesshoumaru, his arm in a sling, but very much alive. Inuyasha started crying in relief.

"Inuyasha, I'm so happy to see you, but I'm sorry you got caught. If I had only stalled him a bit longer," Sesshoumaru said, tears starting to form in his golden eyes.

Suddenly, Inuyasha was yanked out of his cage. Sesshoumaru growled at the guard who held him. Surprisingly he was thrown into Sesshoumaru's cage. A guard yelled, "Make him stop crying or we'll sew his mouth shut." Sesshoumaru growled again at the guard, but he just laughed and walked away. Sesshoumaru wrapped his good arm around him and rubbed his back in comforting circles, until he was fast asleep.

-X-X-X-

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru marched with all the other captured servants and soldiers from the conquered Inu-no-taisho land from the palace courtyard where Lady Higurashi was holding her new baby girl, to the tenements. Sesshoumaru was pushed into a hut unceremoniously, landing on his bad arm. He didn't want to fight; if he did he'd be whipped. Inuyasha was shoved into a hut not far from his brother's. He disregarded the two beds and the other occupant entirely and went into the deepest darkest corner of the hut and cried himself to sleep for what seemed to be the millionth time this day…

-X-X-X-X-

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha are you in there?" joked a silver haired youkai. "(Various mumbles)" replied Inuyasha. "I know how to get up," said a dark haired male. He unceremoniously dumped an earthen cup filled with water unto the sleeping hanyou. "What, what, what's going on? Is it time for breakfast? Is time to work?" mumbled Inuyasha as he flailed around in his bed. His response was a fit of laughter from the two males. "You jerks, I was having a bad dream about how we all ended up in this dump," snapped Inuyasha. "Aw!! Does the little baby hanyou, need his binky from when he was a wittle pup?" laughed the silver haired male. "Sesshoumaru!!" snapped an outraged Inuyasha flushed with embracement and rage. "Oh, come on Inuyasha we were joking," laughed the dark haired male. "Miroku not you too!" snapped Inuyasha about as red as the setting sun. The two intruders left him alone to ponder his thoughts and eat his meager breakfast of bread and water.

'Oh well,' thought Inuyasha, 'I have grown up since then 23 years to be exact.' He got up and walked out of his hut into the bright sunshine. 'Today's a new day' he thought and headed to the fields.

**A/N: Well how was it? There will be more don't worry, but I still do want to know what you think. I am working on the other fics to, it's just that I had a bolt of inspiration and well… you just read it so R&R. **


	2. Sewing, Sparring, and Seducing

**A/N: Continue… Sorry!!!!!!! Delays are bad!!! Happy Holidays!!!!!**

**Fanfiction Comment:**

**mswordplay – thanks for adding me to your favorite stories. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Glossary:**

**Hakuchi- idiot**

**Daifu- father**

**Shinnyuusha- raider**

Inuyasha took a deep breath and looked around. He sighed and went over to the water trough. He got a rusty copper cup and dipped it in the cool black water. As he dipped it in the water it rippled. He didn't know why he liked to watch the ripples. He guessed it meant to him that he did exist. He sighed again drank most of the water then splashed himself with rest. Water droplets trickled down his bare chest and on his back. He shook himself like a dog to rid himself of the excess water. Once dry he went to the tool shed that was locked unless someone needed a tool for their job. He worked in the fields most days, but on Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays he sparred with Prince Souta. Today was Thursday.

You could say Inuyasha was one of the luckier slaves. On the days he sparred with the Prince, he got to wear more clothes than normal. Most slaves wore one of two things. Girls had a burlap skirt and a burlap shirt. Prince Souta often complained about the amount of clothes the girls' really needed (you'd think he'd been hanging with Miroku). He would then promptly get walloped by his sister, Princess Kagome. While the guys just wore burlap loin cloths, leaving their chests' bare. The Princess would then complain to the amount guys really needed to wear. Souta would then make a remark about how she was just as bad as he was then she'd screech at him, blushing, then chase them off the terrace overlooking the slave quarters.

He got to wear a baggy red kimono, during the spars. He walked up to the guard barring the door to the supply shed. "You're late," sneered the guard. Inuyasha said nothing and reached his hand out for the kimono. The guard gave it to him still sneering. He walked back to his cabin and put on the kimono. He sighed, the prince never actually won the spars he just taught him moves so he wouldn't look that foolish when they did spar.

He went out of his hut and walked to HeadVeiw terrace, the terrace that looked over the slave yard. There a guard led him through the tunnels that crisscrossed underneath the terrace. Every meter or so there was a torch burning with golden flames. Inuyasha just stared at the flames remembering the gold and silver he had when he was a pup. Being a prince of the Takashi lands had its perks.

As Inuyasha and the guard wound their way through the labyrinth of tunnels they came across a steep incline that led to the Courtyard of the Kings. They started up the steep incline. The out-of-shape guard started panting heavily about a fourth of the way up. Inuyasha gave the guard an annoyed sideways glance. The guard glared back at him. Once they were at the top the guard heaved over hands on his knees. Inuyasha gave the guard a look that clearly said, "You're a guard if this winds you then you'd be dead if you went into battle." The guard glared at him then looked up and trudged his way back down to the slave yards. Inuyasha knew why without looking behind him as he watched the guard trip and fall. He snorted and acknowledged the entourage behind him.

"You really need to start training them, if they get winded just by walking through a couple hallways," said Inuyasha with a small laugh in his voice.

"I know, he's a sad excuse for a demon, the only reason he's in the army is because his father's a top general," sighed the leader of the entourage.

Inuyasha snorted. "Ol' Hakuchi still in the army then?"

"I'm afraid so, but…" He was interrupted by Daifu, "I DO BLEIVE THAT THIS SLAVE HERE HAS TO GO SPAR WITH MY SON, SO IF YOU PLEASE, SHINNYUUSHA, ESCORT HIM TO THE SPARRING ROOM."

Both Shinnyuusha and Inuyasha flinched. Shinnyuusha quickly put Inuyasha's wrists in chains. No one in the entourage noticed Inuyasha's ears drooped in sadness. Only one person noticed, a spying Princess Kagome…

-X-X-X-X-X-

Shinnyuusha departed to do his other daily duties, so the rest of the entourage led Inuyasha to the sparring room. The entourage left Inuyasha to the guard at the door**. **The guard at the door removed Inuyasha's chains and gave him a wooden sword.

Suddenly the door burst open, Prince Sota came flying out with a metal sword raised high. He slashed at Inuyasha tearing his kimono and left a long shallow cut. Before Sota could do anymore damage, Inuyasha slammed his fist onto Sota's head creating a large lump. Sota, in pain, dropped his metal sword and held his hands over his wounds and squatted down trying to avoid Inuyasha's wrath. It came alright.

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN IDIOT!!!!!!" shouted Inuyasha. "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO USE METAL SWORDS TILL I TOLD YOU TO!!!!!" He raised his fist to strike Sota again, who now was crying hysterically. (He had been sobbing, "Sorry, I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry, please-please don't hit me) Before Inuyasha could bring down his club, a whizzing arrow flew past Inuyasha's head making a large spiritual burn on his neck right under his jawbone. He yelped in pain and his hand immediately flew to the burn trying to stop the burn from spreading and purifying him.

Down the hall with a bow in her hands and a quiver over her shoulder stood Princess Kagome tall and resolute. "HOW COULD YOU HIT MY LITTLE BROTHER!!!!!" screeched an outright pissed of princess. Then she noticed his torn kimono and his cut… and his body. "Oh," she said more calmly, "I'm sorry I thought you just hit him for no reason and um…" Kagome adverted her eyes from the very enticing scene before her.

Inuyasha's kimono was torn revealing his chest. The shallow cut was bleeding slightly the droplets of blood were slowly crawling down his six pack abs traveling on and staining the fabric around the front of his waist.

"P-please come with me Inuyasha," Kagome said trying to make amends. "Fine, I guess I over reacted a bit," replied Inuyasha calmly. Inuyasha first bent down to Sota apologizing, postponing the sparing for a couple of hours.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Inuyasha followed Kagome to the other side of the castle. Neither looking at the other. Inuyasha wondered how much trouble he would get in if Daifu found out. Kagome was thinking along the same lines, but for a different reason. She wondered how much trouble she'd get in for dating/loving/…ing this well developed slave.

For slaves working in the castle there were two rules. 1) Don't contaminate the castle 2) For (guys only) Do not enter by any circumstances enter Kagome's room. This rule however was about to be broken none other by Inuyasha.

**A/N: Well another chapter down!!!! Here is a poll for ya. Should I make Kagome pregnant? Inu being the father of course. email me at **** or review!!!!**


	3. Silver Hair and Sunsets

**Gah! I can't believe I hardly ever update these stories. Beware slight citrusy content.**

**watersongs: Thanks for voting. I'll take your suggestion into consideration. **

**A lot later in the story Kagome might get pregnant (Inu dad) Vote for yes or no!!!! E-mail me at **** or comment!!!!!**

Inuyasha groaned inwardly. He had really done it now. If he didn't get busted for hitting Sota while not sparring, he'd get busted for entering the ONE room that no one was allowed in. That room, which was decorated with pink pillows and purple sheets, etc; was Kagome's room. He disliked her frilly girly-ness.

Kagome led Inuyasha into the bathroom to her medicine chest. Kagome bade Inuyasha to sit, so he sat on the chair half listening to Kagome's ramblings about how sorry she was and how she didn't like to have the medicine chest in her bedroom because it was so darn bulky. Inuyasha just sat in the chair and held his still stinging spirit burn.

Kagome groaned inwardly. '_He's in pain and I'm yammering nonsense. Get a hold of yourself Kagome.'_ She applied some ointment for spirit burns to a white wash cloth. "Here," she said, "Sorry again by the way."

"No it's Okay. I didn't expect you to have spirit ointment." Inuyasha replied calmly as Kagome handed him the cloth. He held it to the burn and it stung a little. He flinched involuntarily. "I have it around in case accidently hit a guard. Now what can I do about that cut?" Kagome said. "Oh it's fine," Inuyasha said, getting up and heading for the door. "Wait! I can't have you just walking around with blood all over you," Kagome said hurrying after him with a wet washcloth. "I'm fine really," replied Inuyasha hurriedly. Kagome got in front of gave him a nice hard shove, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto the bed.

Kagome loomed over him and started to clean up the dried blood. The cut, surprisingly, had almost already healed. She washed his chest and his abs. She noticed that a darker red than his kimono was near his loins. She started to pull down his pants and loin cloth. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?!?!?!?!" Inuyasha snapped, his face as red as his kimono. Kagome, upon realizing what she was doing, turned cherry red and said slightly flustered, "Um… I… was uh… cleaning the blood off you." "Yeah I'm not a pup any more I can take care of that when I go back to my hut…" Kagome suddenly got very mad, she was a princess she would do what she pleased. She pinned him on the bed and said, "Oh what's a matter, Inuyasha?" Her devilish smirk only made the fear in the pit of his stomach clench tighter.

She pulled down his pants and loin cloth to reveal curly silver hair around his base, fortunately for Inuyasha she didn't pull them all the way. Some hairs were tinged red with blood. Kagome slowly cleaned the area, savoring the sight before her.

When she finished Inuyasha quickly pulled up his trousers and tried to get a way. Kagome, who was still blocking the door, barred his way. "I really got to go," stammered Inuyasha. "Oh please Inuyasha stay a little longer," replied Kagome in her hentai thought controlled mind. "NO! I really have to go," replied Inuyasha panic stricken. He tried to force his way past her but this only made him loose his balance and he fell on top of Kagome, their lips meeting as they both slammed into the ground…

Miroku waved to his fellow field workers. He walked along the sunlit path. The sun was setting as he made his back to the slave quarters. On the path the lead to the main gate and Draw Bridge was an entourage with a litter carried by six slaves. He stood at the edge of the path watching the procession move one ward. One slave, the one in the middle on the left side collapsed suddenly. Miroku, being the saint he is, rushed over to help. The task master came forward on his horse and killed him. Miroku stopped and stepped back appalled. The task master then spotted Miroku and said, "You there, Slave, come carry the princess."

"Aye," said Miroku taking position where the slave who collapsed once stood. "Forward ho!" snapped the task master. "Sorry," came a voice from the litter. "What for?" Miroku replied. "For making you do something that you probably didn't want to do," came the voice. "Do not worry my lady; a slave get's used to it." Miroku replied without any emotions. He felt the weight in the litter shift. "Still you are a slave of my friend Kag- Lady Kagome," came the voice. "Oh well it's good to know our _overlords _have decent friends," Miroku stated blandly.

Once again the weight shifted. "My name is Sango, yours?" said the voice. "My name is of no importance, my Lady," Miroku said as he crossed the smooth wooden boards of the Draw Bridge. "Oh come now my 'servants' are bland and boring. I'd rather walk but formalities are formalities no matter how boring and useless." Sango said. Miroku laughed out loud. The task master, who was talking about the money gained by using a Higurashi slave instead of an Aki **(autumn)** slave, came up to Miroku and backhanded him across the head. "No talking to the Princess, slave," the task master said.

"NO!" Sango said, cold and heartless. "But princess…" "But nothing" The task master sulked and trotted away on his horse. They all dismounted and the slaves set the litter down.

Sango got out and stared at the sunset courtyard. She saw Miroku and had to look a way to conceal a blush. Miroku likewise. The slaves started walking away. Miroku, without turning back said, "My name is Miroku." And he left to go to his quarters, thinking of Sango the whole way. Once he got to his bunk he noticed Inuyasha wasn't back yet. He turned to look at the castle.

"I shall see you again," he said.

-X-X-X-

Thought at the same time without realizing it, Sango turned to where the slave and gone. "I shall see you again," Sango whispered to the setting sun.

**Well what ya think? R&R**


	4. Love in the Air We Breath

**A/N: How's everybody? On with the story. **

**Kagome might get pregnant later in the story. It's up to you! E-mail me at****or comment to vote.**

**Warning! ****It'll be a little citrusy.**

His lips collided with hers as they fell on the floor. Inuyasha couldn't help but react. His demonic blood purred in his ears as claimed her lips as his. It felt wonder, like a cool breeze on a hot day. She reacted in the same way. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and gently applied pressure to her teeth. They parted immediately, allowing him access to the warm cavern of her mouth. 'Kami, it feels wonderful and it tastes so wonderful,' Inuyasha thought as his tongue traced her teeth and her submissive muscle. Blood pooled in his loins, causing his nether regions to stir.

Somewhere in his mind, though a small voice said that this was wrong. That this was a princess, and he was a slave, and that slaves could not court royalty. Though as much as the small voice persisted, the fog of arousal and passion clouded his brain in pleasure.

-X-X-X-

His lips slammed against hers as they fell to the floor. Kagome shuddered with pleasure as this deity of strength and beauty kissed her. This was the first time she was this intimate with anyone. He pressed his tongue against her teeth. She opened her mouth to let his tongue slip into her mouth. 'Man,' she mentally groaned against him. Her cavern was getting wetter and wetter by the second.

Her spiritual power hummed in her body. Normally if anyone was grinding against her, her powers would have burned them to the point it would be unlikely that the other would have kids for a while. But in Inuyasha's case it seemed to make it all the more pleasurable.

-X-X-X-

Inuyasha continued to grind into her core. Kagome arched her back in sheer pleasure. Their love however was soon to be interrupted. And it all started with a single knock then the door being thrown open…..

Sango couldn't sleep. Thoughts of that slave kept her tossing and turning through the night. She got up and dressed and went down to the slave yards. She also carried with her, her massive boomerang, hiraikotsu. She went to the guard tower, and slammed against the door.

"Hey, you, where's the slave known as Miroku?" Sango snapped with authority.

The guard jerked awake and stammered, "Uh-uh….. What?"

Sango snapped, "Where is the slave known as Miroku?"

"Uh-uh my lady we do not keep record of the slaves names just numbers," the guard said shakily.

A guard stepped out of the tower. He was obviously a superior. He looked at Sango and said, "Well if it isn't Lady Sango, I heard that you arrived today. The slaves are asleep now so you can't spar with them tonight." She tugged the strap to her hiraikotsu and said, "I'm not here to spar but if you treat me like a child I'll soon be sparring with you, **Gomeiwaku**." Venom dripped from her voice and both guards flinched slightly.

"Now I shall ask once more before, I shall command you to awake all the slaves to come forward so you may record names instead of numbers you to keep record of. Where is the slave known as Miroku?" Sango commanded, her patience gone.

"Ah, Miroku, yeah I know where he is. He spars with the prince some days. He's over there. Follow me _my lady_." Gomeiwaku said sarcasm evident in his voice.

Sango followed the Gomeiwaku and showed her to a hut and stopped. He put his hands on his hips and said, "Here he is _my lady_." He gestured to the hut.

"Thank you, you are dismissed," Sango snapped. Gomeiwaku left and Sango turned to the plain hut. She pushed aside the bamboo curtain that served as the door. She walked inside and looked at the form of Miroku, who, was sitting up and was looking at her with his indigo eyes with an amused expression visible in them and on his smirk.

"What?" Sango snapped feeling subconscious under his gaze.

"Nothing, it's just that I knew I'd see you again, and I hadn't thought it'd be this soon," Miroku said contentedly.

"Oh….. er… may I sit?" Sango said flustered. Miroku raised an eyebrow, his look of amusement still there. "What?!"

"Oh nothing, it's just that royalty doesn't ask they just do." Miroku said calmly.

"Well for your information, I'm not like the other royalty," she said crossing her arms in defiance. Miroku just laughed and said, "No, no you're not, you're different. Oh and yes you may sit." Miroku scooted over and Sango sat next to him.

She looked over at Miroku who had gone quiet and was looking at the stars. She looked at him looking at his muscled chest and abs. He was in great shape. 'Probably from working in the fields,' Sango thought. Miroku caught her staring and laughed.

"WHAT?!" Sango all but yelled. Miroku composed himself and said, "Nothing. You are just truly unlike any of the other royalty I met."

They talked for a while, then Miroku said, "It is late and we have things to do in the morning."

Sango smiled. "Well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She then quickly departed, leaving Miroku in a daze. He smiled. "Well, we'll definitely need to see each other again now won't we?" Miroku whispered into the cool night air.


	5. Lashing Fury

**Hey everyone! How's life? How do you enjoy the story so far? ****This chapter is dedicated to Fireserpent16, because she wouldn't stop pestering me on who barged in on Kagome and Inuyasha. Hope this chapter answers you question.**

**Kagome may get pregnant latter in the story. What do you think? Vote by commenting (it makes me happy and the chapters may go out faster) or e-mail me at****. ****So far it's in favor of Kagome getting pregnant**.

**(Inu PoV)**

Blood dripped down my back. He thought it was over, until _it_ came back. He groaned in pain, but it was inaudible. This was truly one worst days of my life. But how is it, that less than two hours ago I was enjoying himself so immensely …..

_**Roughly two hours ago…..**_

Inuyasha kissed Kagome and she kissed back. It felt wonderful. But as all good things do, they must come to an end.

A knock on the door and not waiting for a response barged in Daifu and Shinnyuusha along with about six body guards**. (To Fireserpent16- Happy? You now know who barged in. now draw your own conclusions on what happens next.)**

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped their _make out_ session. They looked up then quickly jumped off each other. They stood up and straightened their clothes. Their cheeks where as read as Inuyasha's hakama. "Hey dad…. uh….. What's up?"Kagome stuttered.

Daifu looked at her with vengeance. Shinnyuusha looked at Inuyasha a small amused smile on his face.

"Kagome go to your mother's room, NOW!!!!" Daifu snapped. Kagome jumped. His voice was filled with cold fury. She glanced at Inuyasha then darted out the door.

"Well well well what do we have here? A rule breaker, who has broken one of the _**two**_ rules for the slaves of the castle, well, boy, what do you have to say for yourself?" Daifu said his voice still overflowing with cold fury.

"Sir, she invited me into her room because the bright, young lord accidently cut me with a sword. She shot me with a sacred arrow, thinking I cut him, too. She took me here to treat the spirit burn." Inuyasha said slightly cowering. "Right! Likely story! And I'm the King of France!" the king snapped. Inuyasha flinched.

"DAD!!! What he said was true. So can you please leave him alone?" Sota said. "BUT OUT OF THIS!" snapped the angry king.

Sota gave an apologetic look at Inuyasha then he scurried away. Inuyasha gulped any hope of going back vanished from his mind.

"Not only did you go into my daughter's room, you also tried to seduce her!!!" Daifu shouted growing even angrier.

"N-n-no, she-she tried to seduce me and we tripped and well……," Inuyasha said, cold fear gripping him.

"ENOUGH!!!! YOU. SHALL. BE. HANGED!!!!" Daifu shouted. Shinnyuusha and Inuyasha flinched. "GUARDS! GRAB HIM AND ESCORT HIM TO THE GALLOWS!!!"

Shinnyuusha gave his nephew an apologetic look, and grabbed him and took him down the winding hallways to the gallows.

**(no the chapter isn't done yet)**

Kagome ran through the hallways and barged into her mother's room. Kagome's mom looked up. She saw tears well up in her daughter's eyes. Kagome flung herself into her mother arms and started weeping.

"Honey what's wrong?" Annai said. (Annai is Kagome's mother. Annai means guidance)

"Mom…. I……," she explained what had happened between her and Inuyasha.

Annai thought a moment then said, "Do you regret it?"

"I…I…..I…. no, I enjoyed it, more than my body's reaction. It felt…. It felt right. Like it was meant to be," Kagome tried to explain.

Annai thought a moment then said, "Well then, we must stop his execution."

"Why? And wait…WHAT!!" Kagome screeched.

"Your father is furious when _peasants_ flirt with imagine how he'll react if a slave nearly took you?" Annai said calmly. "Now we have to save him so we can see if he should be your, as the demons say, mate."

Kagome didn't have time to blush. "Let's go!" she said and she and Annai rushed out the door.

Inuyasha was marched in chains through the hallways, his guards determined to not show empathy. Daifu had gone off to summon the executioner. He looked at Shinnyuusha wanting answers.

Shinnyuusha looked up and said, "Sorry, Inuyasha."

"The time for forgiveness has passed along time ago, when you betrayed me father," Inuyasha said coldly. "At least I'll be able to be with him again."

Shinnyuusha winced, then trying to change the subject said, "Well, you sure? It looked like you where having fun in there, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed. "It's none of your business on what I was doing," he said embarrassed.

Shinnyuusha laughed and said, "Could've fooled me. The scent of your arousal was pretty strong in there along with the princess's."

Inuyasha reddened even further. "Well excuse me for having my moment of happiness," snapped an embarrassed Inuyasha.

"Would you have done it? Would you have taken the princess?" laughed Shinnyuusha.

Inuyasha reddened even further, if it were possible. "I don't know…. maybe…. my instincts…… they said…..IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!!!!" snapped a flustered Inuyasha.

Shinnyuusha laughed again, and they continued in silence.

**(again no it's not the end of the chapter)**

Kagome and Annai ran down the ever twisting hallways.

"I *pant* didn't think *pant* I'd regret *pant* putting our rooms *pant* so far *pant* away from *pant* the gallows," Annai said as they rounded a corner and ran straight into a couple. This couple turned out to be Sango and Miroku.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted.

Annai and Kagome stopped and caught their breathe.

"Sango I heard you got here, it's nice to see you," Kagome panted. Kagome looked down at the slave, who was bowing low enough to lick the floor.

Annai and Kagome looked at each other and shrugged. "Rise," they said in unison.

The slave rose and said, "My ladies, my name is Miroku."

Sango cut him off, "He's my friend. Why are you running pell-mell through the hallways?"

Kagome explained what happened between Inuyasha and her then when Daifu had interrupted.

Sango smirked. "You sly fox, so how was it?" "SANGO!!" Kagome screeched.

The slave, Miroku, burst out laughing. Kagome glared at him, and said in a voice of authority, "Who are you to laugh at me, slave."

Miroku said, "I was not laughing at you, my lady. My friend is Inuyasha and well it's been a while since he's had that kind of _fun_."

Kagome blushed and looked away. "Well what are we waiting for we have a hanyou to save," Miroku said. They all rushed forward to the gallows.

**(A/N: Miroku's PoV)**

** '**Wow, Inuyasha, you've got yourself into the most appealing yet devastating mess yet,' I thought. We continued to rush through the endless passageways. 'Just one hour ago I was having a good time, too," Miroku thought……

**(Flashback)**

_"Hey!!!!!! Sleepy head get up!" yelled a feminine voice. I grumbled and sat up. I raised my gaze and saw Sango, standing there._

_ I smirked, remembering our kiss last night. "Back for more eh?" I said. Sango blushed and sat down next me. "Maybe," she said and pecked me on the cheek. I smiled, "So what are you doing here so early? If you wanted to do romantic activities, I'm more of a night person than a morning person." _

_ She reddened and smacked me, hard. I fell on to the hard, unforgiving earth. I picked myself of the ground and sat on the bed now weary of her reality-slap. _

_ "No," she said, "I came here to see if you wanted to walk around the castle grounds."_

_ "You came here for that!?" I said disbelievingly. Work didn't start for another half-an-hour._

_ Sango glared at me and I said hello to mother earth once again._

_-X-X-X-_

_ We got up and had breakfast. It was nicer than normal. Instead of stale bread and metallic water I had eggs and bacon. The meal was divine and the company even better. After the meal we started walking through out the castle just talking. _

_ 'No work, no issues, great company what could be better?' I thought happily._

_ Suddenly a blur came racing down the hall. Actually it was two blurs. One of the blurs was shouting, "Sango!"_

_ The blurs stopped and took the forms of Lady Kagome and Lady Annai. I panicked and bowed low enough to touch the floor with my tongue. Not a very appealing thought is it? I heard Sango and Kagome talking then I heard the magic word: Rise._

_ I introduced myself, but Sango interrupted me to ask why they were running like maniacs. Lady Kagome explained that she and Inuyasha (of all people I had to give him credit though) had a "romantic" event that was interrupted by Lord Daifu. And now he was going to be executed._

_ I burst out laughing and the young lady glared at me and asked, "Who are you to laugh at me, slave?"_

_ I explained my friendship with Inuyasha. So we all set off to go save our hanyou friend…._

**(End of Flashback)**

They ran down the hall way into the courtyard time to see Inuyasha standing on the platform with the noose hanging around his neck. Luckily he hadn't taken the plunge yet.

**(do you think it's the end of the chapter? If you guessed yes you're wrong!)**

Inuyasha had to keep from whimpering as he walked onto the gallows. Ever since the raid on Takashi Palace, Inuyasha had been afraid of death. So he really had to have complete self control if he weren't to whimper during the proceedings.

Daifu signaled to Shinnyuusha to start the proceedings. The black masked executioner walked behind him and pulled the noose around his neck.

The executioner said in a low voice, "Hope it isn't too tight, don't want you to die before the plunge."

Inuyasha flinched. He was so scared. He was terrified that he'd die he thought of his Father and of his mother, his sweet mother. The thought of her gave him courage. He looked up to the sky. Shinnyuusha began to read the charges brought up against him.

"And what do you say Inuyasha? Do you still plead innocent?" Shinnyuusha read from the scroll.

"Just get it over with quickly," was all Inuyasha had to say.

Suddenly someone yelled, "STOP!!" All eyes turned to the voice and Inuyasha saw that it was Kagome and her mother, Miroku, and Lady Sango, Kagome's friend.

Daifu shouted, "Kagome, Annai, _Lady _Sango, and some slave, why do you insist on saving this slave?" He directed his next words to Kagome, "He nearly violated you, so why do you defend him?!?!"

Kagome buffed up her chest in defiance, "I wanted it, too, _father,_ so if you hang him you'll have to hang me too."

Inuyasha was surprised. Since when was he a major priority? Daifu seemed agree.

"NO! You shall not be hanged. And no he shall not be spared," he raged.

Miroku looked panicked then he thought of something. He quickly turned to Sango, since he trusted her the most and whispered the words that would give a glimmer of hope of saving him…

**(Inuyasha's PoV)**

Suddenly Sango shouted, "Would you destroy your crown, Lord Daifu?"

Everyone raised an eyebrow up at this. Daifu looked the most confused. "And what, exactly, is the significance of this?" "This is Inuyasha Takashi, one of the two heirs to the Takashi lands. He is a trophy of the Takashi lands. Kill him and you lose one of the tokens of you biggest accomplishments. Do you really want to lose one of them?" replied Sango.

Daifu thought for a moment, he then looked at me as if I were some valuable treasure then he looked at his daughter and bride. Then he seemed to weigh the odds. Apparently he decided he couldn't just let me 'almost take' his daughter, for he said, "Alright, Inuyasha, you shall not die, yet, but I cannot let you go unpunished now can? So I sentence you to 150 lashes."

My ears perked slightly unconsciously, I was relived beyond measure, I was _**not**_ going to die!!! But 150 lashes….That might still do me in. 200 lashes straight would put a full demon near death… the odds were not promising.

Suddenly the floor beneath my feet fell away and the noose around my neck tightened and I fell a little ways. I tried to use my claws to cut away at the rope that bound my neck but the chains that bound my hand and feet together prevented that. I was running out of air, and a red haze started to flow over my vision. I was going to die. I fell unconscious……

**(end of Inu PoV)**

"**Keiri!!!!!!" snapped the king. ****(Keiri = executioner)**

** "Sorry, my Lord, I tripped on my way to set him free!!!" the executioner argued. "Likely story, now set him free before he dies…. And you along with him," snapped back the king. "But my lord it's the truth!!!" lied the executioner. "I saw you!!!" yelled the king. They continued to bicker and did not do anything. Kagome grew tired of this as she saw Inuyasha getting more and more pale. **

** Kagome leapt into action. She stole a bow from one of the watching soldiers, took aim, and fired. The arrow whizzed through the air and cut the rope killing Inuyasha. He fell to the ground in a heap. Daifu and Keiri looked at the proceedings. Keiri had angry flames in his eyes, while Daifu looked slightly relieved. **

** Kagome however, was not in a cheering mood. She was tempted to shoot both of them with her bow. "Thank you, Kagome," Daifu said flatly…………**

**(*takes a deep breath* we're not done yet but we're close!!!)**

**(Inu PoV)**

I awoke in a room with no windows. I thought this was hell. But then I realized I'd only passed out. I figured that out when Shinnyuusha came in telling me how the whipping would go down. I ignored him for the most part. I'd already seen how it's done. Thanks to Sesshoumaru. But that's a different story. He escorted me to the whipping post and tied my arms in front on one end. He gave me a dowel to bite on for the pain. I took it gratefully.

Once again, Shinnyuusha called out the charges and then I heard the whistling of the whip. Suddenly my back exploded with pain. The whip had landed. It felt like a knife cutting through my back. Blood started to drip… The next lash fell, and then the next, I fell into a sort of trance. Not letting any groan of pain escape my lips. I heard Shinnyuusha (he was whipping me, that no good traitorous bastard) call out 20. Blood dripped down my back. He thought it was over, until _it_ came back. He groaned in pain, but it was inaudible. This was truly one worst days of my life. But how is it, that less than two hours ago I was enjoying himself so immensely ….. I heard Shinnyuusha call out, "30." How could I endure 120 more? ....

**And we're done finally *sigh* it took a couple of days put hey I'm done. It's 7 MW pgs. Well read review all that jazz.**


	6. My Mate to be at Midnight

**How's it going? Read on my fans……**

**Fireserpent16**** – Why? It's one of those minor not important stories. Maybe as an epilogue chapter, but not until there are at least 5 comments, from other people, saying the same thing.**

**Inu PoV**

When I woke up my back felt like it was on fire. I groaned. I buried my head in deeper in to the soft thing in front of my face. Wait. Why was on something soft and warm? Was I dead? I raised my head a bit and I saw a bright pink pillow. So I was back in Kagome's room was I? That would explain it. Well I'd have to sneak out because I as sure as hell didn't want to go through that again. I looked to my left and saw the slowly waning moon outside the open window. I tried to push myself up but the pain was almost too much.

"Don't!" snapped a feminine voice. "You wounds will reopen if you don't stop moving," she said as she tried to push me back down. I ignored her continued to try to sit up. She tried with all her might but to no avail, so then she took advantage of my masculinity. Her knee came up and nailed me right between the legs. Naturally, I feel onto the bed protecting it from any other damage.

I glared at her. "If you had listened to me I wouldn't have had to," she stated calmly. "Well excuse me for not wanting a repeat performance on my back, Sango," I snapped. "Well I couldn't exactly just let you hurt yourself again now could we?" smirked Sango. I heard chuckling from the corner. I looked and saw Miroku. I glared at him too. If only I hadn't been whipped or a girl hadn't kneed me in the crotch then I could go chase them down and kill them all, but alas no.

I sighed dejectedly. "Where's Kagome?" I barked. Considering that she'd defended me at the gallows, I figured I could use an ally. "She's sleeping over there, so keep it down, dog-breath," commanded Sango. I glared at her for the use of my Inu-Youkai heritage. I looked over to her, intending on waking her up, but then I saw her. She had bags under eyes and was trembling in her sleep. This mellowed me up a bit. I sighed again and asked, "What happened to her?"

"She was up for most of the day tending to your injuries. I was finally able to get her to sleep," replied Sango. He frowned. She had forced herself into a painful sleep for me? I didn't know what to think.

"Fine," I said, "Go back to sleep, I will cause no more trouble for her sake." Sango seemed pleased with my answer then she settled next to Miroku. She put her head on his shoulder and he put his head on hers. Hello. What was going on over there? I gave Miroku a look that said, "How you end up there?" He gave me a look that clearly said, "A man never tells." I rolled my eyes at him, and focused on getting back to sleep.

-X-X-X-

I woke up with a start. Someone had put on a kimono over my back. The same person was fingering their fingers through my hair and was playing with my ears. I rolled onto my side to see Kagome. "No, you injuries," she objected quietly. I rolled my eyes and pulled her onto the bed. She squeaked in protest. Her hand landed on my chest and she blushed. I put my hand on hers when she tried to move it a way. "Why?" I asked quietly. It was a simple question.

She sighed and said, "Why what?" She didn't fool me and she knew it. She sighed again and said, "I… I feel like I should care for you, you know like a wife." I looked at her. Had she really just admitted to feeling like my mate? "Well that would explain why I have a burning desire to protect you," I replied quietly. She looked into my eyes to see if I was lying. I wasn't. "What does it mean though?" she whispered. "It means that," I hesitated, "That we should be mates."

"Really?" she said, trying not to sound hopeful. I laughed softly. I flicked my eyes at the door just to make sure then… "Don't worry," she said, her gaze had followed mine, "its lock…" I stopped her by placing a loving kiss on her delicate lips. It was slow yet innocent yet passionate. When we broke apart she slipped her hands in front of her chest, blushing. I smiled, it just felt so perfect. She hesitantly rested her head against my chest. I rested my head on hers. We sighed and slowly drifted off into slumber……

**Awwww! Sweet. Well I hope you enjoy it.**


	7. Sunlight Suprise

***sigh* I seem to be writing a lot of these lately…… CURSE YOU FIRESERPENT16!!!!!! Enjoy!**

**Fireserpent16- I enjoy your reviews so don't stop. I said I might post it anyway.**

**Kagome PoV **

I awoke to sound of giggling. I wanted it to go away. I was so peaceful; the scent of the forest surrounded me. Wait. I wasn't in the forest. Oh well, I thought. A slight wind tousled my hair and something warm surrounded me. Then my eyes popped open as I realized what was enveloping my senses. Inuyasha was sleeping right in front of me. Apparently, I must've looked cold during the night, because the kimono that I had given him to keep him warm in the night was now wrapped around me like a blanket. I smiled as I remembered what happened last night. Wait. Sango. Miroku. They were the ones laughing. I reddened, but curled up closer to Inuyasha. Suddenly Inuyasha growled in his sleep. The giggling stopped so I assumed it was for them.

Inuyasha's position shifted and he looked at me. "How are you feeling?" he asked. 'So protective, but I like it,' I thought gazing into golden depths. "I should be asking you that question," I said still enjoying the feeling of being in his strong, protective arms. "Keh. It'll take more than a whip to take me down," he said smugly. I chuckled at his confidence. I sighed peacefully. But I remembered Sango and Miroku. "Oi!" I snapped. Inuyasha flinched. "You two are going to be so dead when we feel like it," I snapped. I didn't want to get out of bed now and Inuyasha seemed to relax when he realized the words for Miroku and Sango.

"Right," Sango drawled sarcastically, "If you can catch us!" Apparently, Sango grabbed Miroku's arm and bolted out the door. "Hey!!" I shouted after them. I looked at Inuyasha pleadingly. He pulled out his arms from around me and we got up chased them. Inuyasha put his kimono jacket on, but he left his chest bare. We ran after them laughing and jumping. We stopped to have lunch (we slept through breakfast) in the courtyard. Inuyasha leaned back and I sat between his legs and laid my head on his chest. He put his arm around me. I smiled.

**End of Kagome PoV**

Inuyasha looked at the girl who had claimed his heart. It was hard to believe that it only took them a falling kiss, almost being hanged, and a lashing to get together. Miroku leaned against a tree and Sango sat next to him. Sango's head gradually "fell" into Miroku's lap. They all decided to take a short nape under the warm summer's sun.

They were all awakened by Shinnyuusha's voice, "Wake up!" They all jumped. "Oh, General Shinnyuusha, uh… what a pleasant surprise," Kagome said. "You have to get out of here all of you. The king is coming and if he sees you together all of you heads except for the ladies will be on spikes by the end of the hour.

Inuyasha and Miroku gulped. They got up giving an apologetic look at their girl, and then ran to the slave yard. Inuyasha and Miroku had to avoid guards. After several wrong turns they fled into the safety of the slave yard. They went to the hut that they shared and Inuyasha changed back into his loin cloth and waited out the day in their hut. As night was falling they looked out the window and bade good night to their princess……

The King arrived just as quickly as Shinnyuusha left. "Hello, girls, how is your day going?" the king asked merrily. Fine, wonderful, etc; was used to answer the lord's question. Though in reality they were both thinking along the lines of, 'We were doing better until you came."

The king seemed happy. "Well then Kagome. I have someone I want you to meet. Hopefully there'll be a marriage in the near future!" the king stated happily.

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I just thought of that last part just now. I know this chapter kinda sucked, but hey it's another chapter ain't it? R&R **


	8. Old Friend, New News

**A/N: Hey……………… Read and review. **

** Kagome might get pregnant, you can decide you have until I post chapter ****12**** to vote. Review (You don't need to me a MM member) or email me at ****.**

**Golden_Lily- If I hadn't said so already, Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like my story. I cannot tell you what happens or else it would ruin the effect of reading future chapters, but all of those might happen. **

"What?" Kagome twitched.

"The young lord from the Hayashi lands, Kouga, has come to be your bride," the lord said happily.

"What?" Kagome squeaked.

"You must be so happy, I'll leave you two, to talk about it," Daifu said happily.

Kagome turned to Sango and squeaked, "What?" "A proposed marriage, harsh," replied Sango. "What am I going to do Sango? What about Inuyasha?" Kagome panicked. "I don't know. I don't know," Sango said soothingly. They both looked up at the stars, wondering what the future held.

Inuyasha and Miroku woke with the regular crowd of groaning, complaining slaves. Inuyasha felt a sense of impending doom starting to fall on his beloved. He growled. Whatever it was it would need to be on guard if he was going to threaten his mate (-to-be). They followed the crowd to the fields. Miroku and Inuyasha nodded to each other in fair well. Inuyasha worked in the orchards. Miroku worked in the fields.

The impending sense of doom worsened as Inuyasha was dismissed to go spar with Prince Sota to make up for the 'incident.' He trudged off into the castle with the regular platoon of guards when he bumped into someone quite annoying.

The man shoved Inuyasha and he fell onto the ground growling. The man smelled of wolf, and royalty. "Watch it, mutt!" the ookami said, angrily.

"What did ya call me, fleabag?" Inuyasha said as he sprang to his feet.

"Wait a minute, Inuyasha?" the ookami said uncertainly.

"How the hell do you…." Inuyasha stopped blinking. "Kouga?"

The two laughed and embraced. Kouga was from the Hayashi lands. The Takashi lands and the Hayashi lands had been the greatest of allies. They had actually helped trying to fight off the Higurashi's.

"Well, mutt, I thought you'd be dead," Kouga said jokingly.

"How many times have I told you to not to call me mutt?" growled angrily. Kouga laughed and Inuyasha couldn't help, but smile. They had been the best of friends when they were growing up.

Another array of warriors came down the hall way down as Inuyasha and Kouga talked. The two canines looked at the stringent. Kagome came forward from the mass and looked at the floor and said, "I personally welcome you to our humble home, Lord Kouga of the Hayashi Wolves."

"Oh, hello, Lady Kagome," Kouga said.

At the same time however Inuyasha said, "Hey Kagome,"

Kagome's head snapped up and looked at the two canines. 'Crap,' Kagome thought angrily.

The two canines started yelling.

"How the hell do you know Kagome fleabag?" Inuyasha roared.

"Our fathers set up an arranged marriage. She is to be my bride…"

** Well Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I've just got back into the mood of this story. So chaps, will most likely be coming more frequently.**


End file.
